disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Creation of the Cartoon Characters
Season 1 The Creation of Mickey Mouse (S1E1) The Creation of Donald Duck (S1E2) The Creation of Goofy (S1E3) The Creation of Minnie Mouse (S1E4) The Creation of Daisy Duck (S1E5) The Creation of Pluto (S1E6) The Creation of Horace Horsecollar (S1E7) The Creation of Clarabelle Cow (S1E8) The Creation of Bart Simpson (S1E9) The Creation of Snow White (S1E10) Season 1 1/2 (Exclusive to people who have both Hulu/Disney+) The Creation of the Warner Triplets (S1.5E1) The Creation of Bugs Bunny (S1.5E2) The Creation of Daffy Duck (S1.5E3) The Creation of Porky Pig (S1.5E4) The Creation of The Tiny Toons (S1.5E5) The Creation of Elmer Fudd (S1.5E6) The Creation of Marvin The Martian (S1.5E7) The Creation of Michigan J. Frog (S1.5E8) The Creation of Yosemite Sam (S1.5E9) The Creation of Lola Bunny (S1.5E10) Season 2 The Creation of Pete (S2E1) The Creation of the Triplets (S2E2) The Creation of Homer Simpson (S2E3) The Creation of Charlie Brown (S2E4) The Creation of The Chipmunks (S2E5) The Creation of Roger Rabbit (S2E6) The Creation of the Muppet Babies (S2E7) The Creation of Lisa Simpson (S2E8) The Creation of Marge Simpson (S2E9) The Creation of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (S2E10) Season 2 1/2 (Exclusive to people who have both Hulu/Disney+) The Creation of Astro Boy (S2.5E1) The Creation of The Powerpuff Girls (S2.5E2) The Creation of SpongeBob (S2.5E3) The Creation of Patrick Star (S2.5E4) The Creation of Squidward Tentacles (S2.5E5) The Creation of Plankton (S2.5E6) The Creation of The My Leg Guy (S2.5E7) The Creation of Felix The Cat (S2.5E8) The Creation of Mr. Krabs (S2.5E9) The Creation of Sandy Cheeks (S2.5E10) Season 3 The Creation of Ortensia (S3E1) The Creation of The Bunny Children (S3E2) The Creation of Phineas (S3E3) The Creation of Ferb (S3E4) The Creation of Scrooge McDuck (S3E5) The Creation of The Three Little Pigs (S3E6) The Creation of Max Goof (S3E7) The Creation of PJ (S3E8) The Creation of The Recess Gang (S3E9) The Creation of Brer Rabbit (S3E10) Season 3 1/2 (Exclusive to people who have both Hulu/Disney+) The Creation of Blue's Clues (S3.5E1) The Creation of Dora (S3.5E2) The Creation of Boots (S3.5E3) The Creation of Bubble Buddy (S3.5E4) The Creation of Timmy Turner (S3.5E5) The Creation of the Rugrats (S3.5E6) The Creation of Yosemite Sam (S3.5E7) The Creation of Melissa Duck (S3.5E8) The Creation of Woody Woodpecker (S3.5E9) The Creation of Chilly Willy (S3.5E10) Season 4 (Planned) This is the final season of the show due to Disney's 4 Season limit. The Creation of Kim Possible (S4E1) The Creation of Jake Long (S4E2) The Creation of Ludwig Von Drake (S4E3) The Creation of Mortie & Ferdie (S4E4) The Creation of Mortimer Mouse (S4E5) The Creation of Krusty The Clown (S4E6) The Creation of Sideshow Bob (S4E7) The Creation of Snoopy (S4E8) The Creation of Ariel (S4E9) The Creation of Aladdin (S4E10) Season 4 1/2 (Planned, Exclusive to people who have both Hulu/Disney+) The Creation of the Fairly OddParents (S4.5E1) =